


Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Missing Scene, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Dumbledore, alone, decides where to place Harry after his parents die.





	Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Millicent Bagnold stared down at the ever-enigmatic Albus Dumbledore, struggling to contain her frustration. “That’s it? ‘He’s in a safe place.’ That’s all you can say about Harry Potter?”

“What else needs to be said?” Dumbledore gave a small smile as his eyes twinkled in a way that set Millicent further on edge.

She opened her mouth to speak again but a frizzy haired witch screeched, “How about explaining to the Minister,” she paused and nodded to Millicent, “why you took it upon yourself to place the boy anywhere without consulting the Wizengamot! His safety and care is of the utmost importance!”

“Yes, indeed it is. And he is in the safest place magic can create.”

“Dumbledore!” Millicent sighed and began again, softer this time, “Albus, surely you can see why we are concerned. A boy of this power, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, left to unknown forces - “

“But they _are_ known. By me.”

A stout little wizard with a long white beard shouted out, “His whereabouts must be made known, at least to the Wizengamot!”

“Of course they don’t!” Dumbledore laughed. “And as Chief Warlock to the Wizengamot, I have final say in the matter. This issue is closed. Harry Potter is in a place of safety and will remain there until he is of age to begin his schooling at Hogwarts.”

“Where he’ll be under your care again,” the stout wizard grumbled.

“Yes. For his own safety. For the safety of us all.” Dumbledore stood and his eyes scanned the gathered witches and wizards. “If you’d like, I can share what I know. And the Death Eaters that have scattered and hidden now that their master has fallen… Those that would stop at _nothing_ to destroy the boy, who would not hesitate in _any_ way to get the information they seek…“ He paused to let the notion grab hold. “They would come for each of you to learn what you know.”

Murmuring broke out, worried whispers and gasps. Millicent banged her gavel with a heavy scowl. “This is your final word? No one is to know?”

“Or I can leave my post as Chief Warlock, if that is your wish.” Dumbledore held his hands out and scanned the anxious faces again. 

And have panic in the streets? No thank you, Millicent thought to herself. She pursed her lips and restrained the scowl creeping over her features. “We’ll let the decision stand for now. But this isn’t over yet, Dumbledore.”

“No, of course it isn’t,” Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eye.


End file.
